Communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as data, voice, video and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple communication devices (e.g., wireless communication devices, access terminals, etc.) with one or more other communication devices (e.g., base stations, access points, etc.).
Use of communication devices has dramatically increased over the past few years. Communication devices often provide access to a network, such as a Local Area Network (LAN) or the Internet, for example. Other communication devices (e.g., access terminals, laptop computers, smart phones, media players, gaming devices, etc.) may wirelessly communicate with communication devices that provide network access. Some communication devices comply with certain industry standards, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 (e.g., Wireless Fidelity or “Wi-Fi”) standards. Communication device users, for example, often connect to wireless networks using such communication devices.
As the use of communication devices has increased, advancements in communication device capacity are being sought. Systems and methods that improve communication device capacity may be beneficial.